


A very odd dream

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Sherlock may have eaten too much before going to sleep... but he and John have been into a lot of stress lately... it is normal to have estrange dreams about it. As odd as they may get.





	A very odd dream

**Author's Note:**

> My thougs after finishing the show.

For once, Sherlock woke up too early, but didn’t want to go back to sleep.   
His head was boiling with extrange sensations and false memories.

He lied back again, closed his eyes, and masaged his face with his hands, emiting a low growl.

“mmh… wassit?” Asked John, who was sleeping by his side, one moment ago.  
“I had one bizzare dream”  
“mhm”  
“It was obviously product of the stress and worries we exposed ourselves to, recently”  
“Since we started solving crimes, or since we started dating?”

Both chuckled in the dark. Then, Sherlock clarified:

“Since we decided to adopt”  
“Bullocks”  
“I… knew it would be complicated… but…! The system just doesn’t work!”  
“Shrelock…”  
“I mean, a normal adoption takes more than two years of constant paperwork and…! I haven’t been planing on it, and already have many ideas that would work way better…”  
“Sherlock, I don’t want to talk about it... I want to sleep”  
“Sorry, I am feeling quite… saturated right now and I need some distraction”

John sighed, and asked to the dark room.

“Tell me your dream”  
“Sorry?”  
“Your dream. Tell me about it. We will be both distracted”  
“…I was very odd”  
“I am curious now”

Sherlock spoke like he was commenting on an odd weather.

“You were married and we solved a crime on the wedding, two, actually, and I had to give an speech for the guests…”  
“We solved a case in our wedding?”  
“No, no. That’s not the odd part”  
“Continue”  
“You married a woman. And before the party was over, she was already pregnant”  
“Why… woman? …and pregnant?”  
“Yes, and turns out she was an spy, or assassin, and she shooted me, but she was nice”  
“…And she was pregnant”  
“Yes, she helped solving cases”  
“…but she shoot you”  
“yeah, but… well. She died anyways, after having the baby. So, she didn’t really add much to the story. I think my dream was a reflection of how I could get what I want easily”

John rolled over to look Sherlock face to face.

“If this is your plan for us to get a baby count me out”  
“I told you, John, I was just a dream! Bedsides, It gets worse”  
“Like what?”  
“I had a crazy evil sister, who I didn’t remember, and my dog, Redbeard, turns out it was not a dog, but a kid! And she had killed it, and so, she was locked up… But she got out, and started killing people, and to stop her I had to play with her in the cells, like in the movie, saw”  
“Oh, god”  
“…and then we played the violin together”  
“… Sherlock, I’m not sure I’ll remember all this in the morning”  
“Well, you had to ask”  
“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me about your dream? Before I try to get some sleep, and have nightmares?”

Sherlock stared at nothing for a while, and only spoke when Watson though he wouldn’t already.

“In the end, you and I raised little Rosie in this house… and were happy solving crimes”

John took a deep breath “well, Molly was also there, but I am not sure why…”   
This last comment was ignored. The soldier passed an arm over Sherlock.

“Her name was Rossie?”  
“…I think so”  
“It is lovely”  
“…”

John waited a few seconds and kissed the detective in the dark, getting him in the chin. 

“Try to sleep, Sherlock”

But just seconds later, Sherlock interrupted the silence once more.

“Mycroft has offered to use his contacts to help with the adoption”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say sorry to the fans of Rosie and her mother. The last chapter was just a little too farfetch to me and it kept me thinking.


End file.
